If I die Young
by luvlybones1230
Summary: *Not based off the song* The final moments of a young girl,  warning-tear jerker!


**Note: This story is NOT based off of the song by the Band Perry, this is my story and be prepared for the ending.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Alone in a sterile white chamber, I await death to knock on the door. Summoning me towards the depths of Hades. Minutes that tick by morph into cherished memories I have kept close to my heart. Coloring the dreadful room with a sense of peace and a familiar presence.<p>

Warm thoughts of hot chocolate and loving family bring a relaxing aura to the abandoned chamber. The only sounds I am able to hear are the slow uneven beeping of the machines and the hushed voices of my parents and the doctor.

Although I can barely make out their conversation, I already knew what was going on. I am dying of heart failure, and the doctors do not have time to find a donor, because if it weren't for the machines I would already be dead.

It happened a few days ago actually.

My sister was driving me home from a acting lesson, and within seconds of turning onto the highway, a swerving car crashes into my sisters Honda Accord and sends us rolling into an abandoned pasture. The impact had stopped my heart in an instant, and right after the car stopped, I could not keep my eyes open.

From what I hear, my sister is fine, with only a broken arm and a punctured lung. I was not so lucky. I now hear my mom wailing in the hall way, my dad sobbing and what sounds like a struggle from my sister to get into my room. Oh the pain my death is causing them, and I am not even gone yet. I wish I could move my arms so I could wrap my arms around them and tell them that I'm ok, and life can go on being normal. But that would be a lie. Because I would never be able to do that again and life from now on won't be normal. My mom will try to shut out the world and my sisters. My dad will most likely begin to drink his brain cells away, and my sisters...will cope in their own ways.

I hear a creek and the next thing I know my mom is standing by my bed holding my cold white hand telling me how much she loves me and doesn't want me to leave her alone. My sisters are on my other side, crying into my shoulder, attempting to shake me awake. My dad is sitting in the corner of the room and crying silently. So much grief, it pains my dying heart to watch.

The next person to join my family is my best friend, who too has tears streaming from her eyes. The moment she sees me, she begins to sob hysterically and drops the lilies she held in her hands. At least she remembered that lilies are my favorite, especially the star gazers. I feel terrible that my best friend will get no goodbye, but I guess that's the price I pay. An hour ticks by, and more and more family stream into the room, leaving many different flowers around my head and body, as if I was already in the casket. My friend has finally returned and took a seat at the end of the bed, and looking at me with pleading eyes, as if it could somehow return the life to my body.

Lastly, my mom left the room for a brief second and returned with my dog on a short leash. Even she seemed to be crying, as she jumped up and curled into a ball right next to my body. It is as if she is telling me that she tends to stay there until the beeping on my heart monitor comes to a stop.

Finally, my doctor enters the room and tells everyone to say their final good-byes and file out of the room; all except my mother would be aloud to stay. So, each of them comes and kisses my on the cheek or the forehead and whispers 'I love you's and blessings. Most leave with tears coming in waterfalls, my best friend leaves telling me that she will remember me always and she will never forget our friendship. My sisters each cry over me and kiss my forehead. The hardest one to endure is my older sister. She tells me that it was her fault that we rolled over, and I just want to reach my arms out to her and tell her otherwise. My dad leans down and kisses my head and tells me that I will always be his little girl before he all but runs out of the room. My mom stays and constantly kisses my hair, my hand, my cheeks, and my forehead. My dog just looks at me with despair and sadness as if she understands that I will no longer be there to hold her or share the bed with her at night.

The doctor returns and nods to my mom before turning off the machine that kept my heart going, the swirling of the machine slowly coming to a stop, just as slowly as my heart beeps become less and less frequent. Slower...Slower...

Death welcomes me with open arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you think? Please review!<strong>


End file.
